1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to, for example, a camera module installed in a portable electronic apparatus or the like.
2. Background Art
Recently, electronic apparatuses, such as portable phones or PDA (Personal Digital Assistants), in which camera modules are installed have been provided.
A camera module includes a lens holding unit which holds an imaging optical system, a barrel unit which houses the lens holding unit, an image pickup element which picks up an object image guided by the imaging optical system, and a driving unit which causes the lens holding unit to move along an optical axis.
As an example of such a camera module, a camera module in which the barrel unit includes two front and rear barrel members and in which the front and rear barrel members are fixed to each other with an adhesive has been proposed (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-227103).
In the camera module according to the related art, since the two front and rear barrel members are adhered to each other with an adhesive, a cumbersome process of adjusting and managing the amount of adhesive and curing conditions is necessary. In addition, a curing time for the adhesive is required. Therefore, the assembly process is cumbersome and it is disadvantageous in reducing costs.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described situation, and an object of the present invention is to provide a camera module that is advantageous in simplifying the assembly process and reducing costs.